Such a chuck is known, for example from DE 100 56 729 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,119], in which the angle drive is formed by a worm drive with a worm gear that is inserted into a bore of the chuck body, the bore being formed laterally in the chuck body and tangentially to the threaded ring.